Two Hearts, Yet One
by luckichrm
Summary: Oliver Wood has certain feelings for a Miss Katie Bell. Walk in his footsteps as he tries to earn a spot in Katie's heart, if he ever gets the coourage to tell her. But little does he know that a certain someone has feelings for him also.
1. Mission Wood

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters here..although i wish i did... **

**Ok, so this is the absolute first time I have ever written a story about Oliver Wood! I just had to...he's soo hot! Ok, well anyways I'll just give ya a little info about the story. Oliver's in his 6th year, which would make the Weasley twins, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Lee, etc. in their 4th year, im pretty sure. But in my story I'm going to change it so that they're all in their 5th year with Oliver in his 6th. Well the story mostly revolves around those characters, so that's about it! **

**Oh, and by the way, the italics in the story are the person's thoughts.**

**ENJOY ZE SHOW**

**__**

**Two Hearts, Yet One**

**Chapter One: Mission Wood**

"Hey Katie!...How are you Katie?...Katie, nice to see you again!...You look great, Katie!" practiced Oliver, using a different tone in his voice and gesture each time. Oliver stopped and looked over his features in the mirror. How had he changed over the summer! His hair turned a little darker, his skin a little tanner, but he still had those creamy, chocolatey brown eyes of his. They were a sight, reaching deep within your soul, anybody could get lost in them. And his torso, that working out sure did the trick, it was hard as a rock and very masculine. Even his voice had changed. It hadn't changed much, but still, a change is a change.

Oliver Wood, the Great Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, was practicing...for a girl. A girl. Of all things. Oliver had always said he had too much to do, that he didn't want a girl to call his own. But it had happened. Oliver Wood had fallen in love. But not just with any girl, this girl had talent, a great personality, but most of all, beauty. And this girl was Katie Bell.

**The Next Day**

_Man alive Oliver, would you get a hold of yourself! Just go through the darn wall. It's Katie, your best friend, just act normal._ "Ok." Oliver responded, listening to the tiny voices in his head. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and ran through the portal to the Hogwarts Express, well not really ran, but jogged, a fast jog. It became quiet, silent, no sound. Then he heard a rumbling of voices and train whistles all around, that's when he knew he had landed on Platform 9 and 3/4. His eyes snapped open and he excitedly looked around for anyone he knew, while slowly making his way toward the train. Oliver tried to get on the cherry red train but was blocked by a young girl about a year or two younger than himself.

"Excuse me, miss." said Oliver politely, trying to move arouund her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said while turning around to see who had spoken. "Oliver?" Before Oliver had time to react he was embraced in a huge hug, which he happened to enjoy very much once he realised who it was that was hugging him.

"Katie? I didn't even recognize you! You look...great!" Olver exclaimed, looking over every inch of her body. Her hair had changed, probably from being in the sun, it turned lighter to a nice golden brown, but still blonde, and it was longer too. She had developed in certain places and had real nice curves. Her skin was alot tanner and looked great with her hair and her eyes! Those eyes. Clear blue eyes that shone like a lighthouse. You could tell just from her eyes what kind of mood she was in. And Oliver loved every part of her, she was eye candy to him. _If only she knew..._

"Thanks. You look wonderful yourself, Mr. Wood." Katie complimented, looking at his new and improved features.

"Thank you." replied not Oliver, but George, who appeared on Oliver's right side and Fred on his left. The twins hadn't changed too much over the summer, besides the fact that they had gotten a bit taller. Overall, they still looked like the red-headed trouble makers that they were.

"George! Fred!" Katie shouted over all the commotion around them. She hugged both of them in a gigantic bear hug and then all three of them did their secret handshake.

"Ok...? What was that all about?" Oliver asked, looking quite confused, but nontheless, amused.

"Sorry, can't tell you. It's a secret." Fred informed. "So, anyways, shall we be off?"

"To where?" Katie asked, definately the blonde side of her speaking.

"To the train of course!" George answered, grabbing his bags and leading the way through the crowd.

The four of them finally got on the train after hauling their bags around and looking for a way to get on. Now their only problem was trying to find a seat. They started at the back of the train and worked their way up, looking in each and every compartment for a free seat.

"KATIE! OLIVER!"

"FRED! GEORGE!"

The four of them turned and were greeted by Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson bursting from the compartments on their left and giving them a bone crushing hug. It looked like Katie and Oliver weren't the only ones who had changed over the summer. Alicia and Angelina were growing into beautiful young ladies themselves. The group of young people decided to finish their greeting inside the compartment that Alicia and Angelina happened to save.

"So, anyone do anything fun this summer?" Katie asked about 15 mintues later after the excitement of seeing everyone again settled down.

"Eh, the usual. We went on our yearly camping trip and that's about it." Angelina replied, unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, I didn't really do anything either. Just stayed at home the whole time." Oliver answered, glumly. "Well, and practiced Quidditch of course. I have these new plays that-"

"Ok Oliver, tell us when we're interested. Anyways, George here and myself have continued to work our "special" inventions." Fred proclaimed triumphantly.

"Ooooh! Now I can use them to skip school!" Alicia exclaimed. "Way to go Fred and George!"

"Thank you, thank you very much!" George stood up and bowed enthusiastically.

"Ok, I don't know about you guys, but I'm STARVED!" Alicia stated. "Anyone wanna go and find the food trolley with me?" She asked, winking at Angelina.

"Um...yeah, I'm really hungry too!" Angelina agreed, dragging Fred and George up with her.

"Yes, we'll just be off now. You two just wait here, _alone._" Fred emphasized, trying to suppress a smile. The group left the compartment, which left Katie and Oliver alone.

Oliver turned and looked at Katie, Katie turned and looked at Oliver. They bursted into fits of laughter and had to calm themselves down just to breathe.

"How obvious was _that_?" Katie asked, still choked up in laughter.

"Yeah, no kidding! 'We'll just leave you two _alone_' " Oliver did an impression of Fred, but couldn't finish it from all the laughter.

After the two of them had calmed down and could finally speak and look at each other without laughing so hard, they finally got a discussion going. A fairly interesting one too.

"So, Oliver, my dear friend, have you had any recent crushes that I don't know about?" Katie asked, knowing that she had touched a soft spot. Oliver turned a little pink in the cheeks before he finally answered her.

"No, I haven't." Oliver lied. He was defiantely NOT going to tell her that he longed to have her and that she was the newest and by far the biggest crush he had ever had. That just wasn't going to happen. Ever.

"Oooh," Katie started, dragging out the "o" sound. "So, you still like what's-her-name. Jenny Kromack." Katie smirked at him, she had caught him in one of her traps. Again.

Oliver turned now from a dark pink to a red. "No, I don't like her!" Oliver protested, she wasn't going to get him to give away his secrets. Again.

"Well, who do you like then?" Katie asked, smiling bigger and better than ever. She knew she had won.

"None of your business!" Oliver declared, folding his arms across his chest and acting like a toddler. "I shall never surrender!"

Katie laughed at him, but she couldn't pester him any longer since the gang came back, loaded with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and each and every kind of candy they had on the train. As soon as they all sat down they dug into the food. Nobody could resist the temptation of the magical candy.

The group of them continued talking, laughing, and eating until they reached their destination. Hogwarts. They all hopped off the train and scrambled to find an open carriage that would fit all of them. Luckily, they happened to find one, at the very end. There were a couple people in it already, but it was all they could find. They all climbed in. It was squished! Unfortunately, the carriage didn't seem to fit as many people as they thought it did. So they boys just sat on the bottom while the girls sat on their laps. Alicia sat on George, Angelina sat on Fred, and lucky for Oliver, Katie sat on his lap.

"So, guys, before you barged in on us Oliver was just about to tell me who he liked."Katie informed the rest of the crew, while Oliver was giving her warning glares, but she just ignored them.

"Oh really?" Asked Alicia, who was suddenly getting interested in this conversation. "And now who might that be Mr. Wood?"

"Nobody. I don't like anybody." Oliver turned red again. Why couldn't they just leave this topic alone? If only they knew that the one I love is sitting on my very lap. _Then why don't you tell them? _No way, I cannot do that, that would destroy me. _Ok, suit yourself then. I'm telling you, that's the only way your going to get the girl. _Oh shut up! What do you know anyway, you're just a voice in my head. Sheesh.

"Well you know we'll find out Olliekins." Fred smiled innocently, using Oliver's most hated nickname.

The topic was soon abandoned after multiple tries of trying to get Oliver to tell, but failing. The carriage became strangely quiet and within minutes they reached the glorious castle that they had come to know as home. The students filed in and sat down at their assigned seats. Of course, Oliver tried to get a seat next to Katie, but ended up sitting across from her instead.

The first year students entered the Great Hall looking nervous as ever and shaking miserably. After the Sorting was finished and the looong speech by Dumbledore was finally over, the starving students piled their plates with delicious food made by the house elves and started eating away.

"Oh man, I am stuffed!" Angelina groaned, holding her stomach as they ascended the stairs toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes, me too! I think I'm gonna blow up soon." Katie agreed.

They all finally reached the Common Room after muttering the new password and went right of to bed with nothing but a faint "good night". The three tired girls managed to somehow change into their pajamas, wash up, and crawl into their beds before nodding off to sleep. The first day was always the most exhausting. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.

**Ok guys, so I know this chapter wasn't so exciting but I promise it will get better! Just wait until the next couple of chapters, it's filled with twists and turns you won't expect. So pretty please review for me!**


	2. Poor Ollie

**Spexy- yay! you were my first reviewer! I dedicate this chapter to you- hope ya like it!**

**Kit Merlot- Thanks, I thought it wasn't too bad for the start of a story!**

**Nyx-Night- Thanks so much for the review! I LOVE getting reviews!**

**Lost.Somewhere.Out.There- Hey thanks for reviewing! Yes, OW/KB fics rock my world too!**

**baby.rap- lol! McDonald's..nice! **

**fleur137- Thanks for the review, now keep it up!**

**Ok, now that I got that done...on with the story! Hope ya guys like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Poor Ollie**

**Nobody's POV:**

"Ooooooh Kaaaaatie!" rang out Alicia's loud voice, which is really annoying if your trying to sleep.

Alicia ran over to Katie's bed after seeing that her lovely singing didn't get the job done. She jumped up on the bed and shook her friend awake. Mission Accomplished. Kaite had awaken.

"Ugh, Lish, it's like.." Katie checked her clock to see what time it actually was. "7:50! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Katie shrieked running around the room frantically trying to gather up all her books and get dressed and do her hair and put her make-up on all at the same time. A wonderful beginning to a wonderful day.

"Sorry, but you shoulda set the alarm or something. I'm not your mother. Sheesh." Angelina replied sitting on her bed which was already made and she was all set to go. But then again, there's hardly ever a time where you will find Angelina not ready.

"Ok, Ok tomorrow I will!" Katie replied already doing the finishing touches to her make-up. One good thing about Katie was that she was fast at getting ready.

The three girls headed down to the Great Hall about 5 minutes later. They practically ran all the way there and when they got in, they found a seat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. Needless to say, they were scrunched! Unfortunately the girls missed breakfast, but they made it in time to get their schedules for the semester.

"...and now you may finally head to your classes. You are now dismissed." Finally finished Dumbledore, his speeches took years. Past kids said that if you actually looked at him during his speeches you would see his beard grow and inch. But nobody had ever paid attention that long.

The girls followed the mass of students out the door, while looking at their schedules to see where to go. Luckily, they all had their first class together. Unfortunately, their first class was Potions. The girls made their way to the stairs that led to the dark gloomy dungeon-like corridor. They found the classroom and surprisingly had arrived actually on time. Weird. Each of them took a seat near each other, so they could still pass notes.

Snape stormed into the classroom as usual. He started his long speech about why he hated everyone (except the Slytherins)...or something like that, nobody paid attention to that either. As he finally got to the learning part of the class Alicia, Angelina, and Katie started passing their usual notes to keep busy.

Angelina ripped a peice of parchment out of her note-taking book. She hastily wrote down a message and handed it to Katie.

_So, how was your time on the train with Oliver? (Angelina)_

**It was good, nothing happened if you're wondering. I was just trying to find out who he liked. (Katie)**

**_Well isn't it obvious? _**Alicia joined in.

**No, not really. I know who he used to like...**

_Well duh, it's the same person! It's sooo obvious!_

**Omgosh...so he still likes Jenny Kromack!**

_**NO! He never liked her! You can't believe everything a boy says ya know...**_

_Yeah...I would tell you but I think you could find out yourself._

_**Yeah and it's not like your dying to know or anything right?**_

**Right...**

Snape was getting a little suspicious with all this "note-taking", so the girls decided to stop and actually try to pay attention. But little did Katie know that Angelina and Alicia had caught her in one of their traps...again. Now Angelina and Alicia both think that Katie secretly likes Oliver, but they aren't sure. So they're going to see if the suspense finally kills Katie and she needs to know if Oliver likes her...or someone else. Good? I'd say so.

So after Potions was finally done, they had Charms with Professor Flitwick, and then Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall, which wasn't so bad. The bell sounded for lunch and all the students filed into the Great Hall since it was a cruddy day outside: cold and wet.

"Ange, I saved a spot for you." Fred proudly declared and motioned for Angelina to sit down beside him. Since he saw Fred do that, George had to copy his brother and he offered Alicia a seat beside him. They are twins after all. That's Gred and Forge for ya!

"Hey Katie you can sit here next to your best buddy!" Oliver chimed in, giving his cutest smile possible. How could she resist that?

Katie's face lit up. "Sounds good to me!" she said smiling sweetly.

* * *

**Katie's POV:**

I sat down next to Ollie gladly. I hate to say it, but I think I...might...like...him. Oh my gosh I can't believe I just said that. This cannot be happening to me!

"Katie, hello? Earth to Katie!" A hand was waving in front of my face. And that hand just happened to belong to Mr. Wood himself.

"Er..sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, blushing a little.

"I was saying that I was thinking about having Quidditch practice tomorrow." Oliver repeated, looking a bit worried about me.

"Already?" I whined. "How about we have them next week?" I gave him a sad puppy dog face, hoping he falls for it. I mean, I still need to get used to waking up early and I'd rather not wake up any earlier! It can't happen!

"Well...we really need to start practicing for the game coming up already.."

"But Oliver!" I still had my most adorable puppy dog face on. And yes, I think it might be working!

"Fine, I guess we could hold practice off for a week, but no longer!" Victory for Katie! I think this puppy dog thing could come in handy... I think I'll call it the 'Sacred Puppy Look'.

"Ooooh! Thanks Ollie!" I squealed. Ok, wait, no, Katie Bell doesn't squeal. I "excitedly shout." Yeah, that sounds much better. I don't want to sound too girly now do I?

* * *

**Oliver's POV:**

I know I shouldn't have, but I had to give in. She is so adorable! But no, I can't like her. I'm just a friend. _No you're not. _Yes, I am. _No, you're not._ Yes, I am! _NO, YOU'RE NOT! _Oh, just shut it will ya? _Well, how do you know you're only a friend. Find out who she likes- it could come in handy. _Oh yeah sure, what do you know, stupid conscience!

"Hey Ollie, what's your next class?" Katie asked me. I love it when she calls me Ollie, but only she can call me that!

"Umm..." I searched through my books to find my schedule. "I think it's Transfiguration."

"Oh, we have History of Magic, the most boring class ever." Katie glumly said.

"Well that's on the way to Transfiguration, why don't I walk you there?" I asked. I hope she says yes. Hehe, then I will have her alone, and I can ask her..

"Yeah ok, do you want to just leave now?" Jeez, 15 minutes before classes start! What is she trying to imply? Actually, I can ask her who she likes. Perfect!

"Sure. Let's go m'lady." I said, holding my arm out for her to link hers with mine. Haha, I'm such a ladies' man!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Nobody's POV:**

Oliver and Katie strode out the door linked arm in arm, with the other five snickering back at the table. They figured the two would get together sometime, and they thought that time was today.

As Katie and Oliver reached the corridor they slowed their pace down a bit, each glad that the other one was there. Too bad they couldn't see the light, they seemed perfect for eachother!

"So, Kates, who's your secret crush lately?" Oliver asked, smirking at her. He had her trapped now!

"Well, nobody really." She blushed a little and everyone knew that whenever Katie lied about her love life she blushed too.

"Ha! You do like someone!" I know you do! You can't hide it from me Katherine Anne Bell!" Katie blushed even more and Oliver was grinning from ear to ear now. Did he enjoy torturing her like this?

"Ok, fine, maybe I do like someone."

"And who might this mystery man be?"

"Well, I kinda like Cedric." Katie lied. Oliver stopped smiling but quickly recovered. Katie was already pink in the face from previously so Oliver didn't notice her turn a little darker. He really believed that Katie liked Cedric, but she couldn't actually tell him who she really liked. She definately didn't want to risk losing their friendship.

"See! I knew you liked someone!" Oliver boasted.

"Yeah." Katie replied shyly. Why did she just lie to him? Friends don't lie to each other. What did she just do?

They were quiet for a long time until they reached the History of Magic classroom and Katie had to leave. Oliver was glad to finally be alone. Now he didn't have to hide his disappointment until dinner. Cedric was such a lucky guy.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, not because it was exactly fun, but just becasue it went fast. Oliver didn't really talk to anyone and he didn't even go down do dinner. The boy was taking it real rough. He didn't know why he felt this way but he did. He knew Katie wouldn't like him anyway, but there was always that hope, and now that hope is gone.

Katie, on the other hand, knew Oliver didn't like her and thought nothing of it. She acted the same as always but became a bit concerned when Oliver didn't show up to dinner.

After the group finished dinner they went upstairs to the Common Room.The girls went to their dormitories right away but not before Katie asked Fred and George to check on Oliver and report to her in the morning.

The girls did their homework for a little while until they could barely keep their eyes open any longer. They said their "good nights" and fell asleep right when their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading everyone! I hope this chapter was a little better than the 1st one so please review if you like it, or if you don't like it tell me what i should fix! Thanks everyone!**


	3. The Plan In Progress

**Hey guys I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please forgive me! It's summer so I'm trying to get everything oraganized and planned out. So I'm gonna write a few chapters before I update next. So just hang in there! Also I was quite busy writing another one of my stories which is finally finished and I have just posted. It's called The Princess and the Potter (Lily and James) Go read it! Ok anyways hopefully I'll be able to update much faster! And thanks so much for reviewing..keep it up! **

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Plan In Progress**

After Katie went up to her dorms that night Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George huddled together forming a tight smal cirlce.

"Ok, we have to get Oliver and Katie together...and soon!" Alicia whispered frantically.

"Yeah, Oliver's been moping around in his dorm all day!" George said.

"And Katie's not acting her usual cheerful self." Angelina agreed.

The four of them sat in silence trying to think of a plan to finally get the two lovebirds together.

"Wait you guys, I have a plan!" shouted Alicia a little too loudly, causing a few surrounding students to look in their direction. "Well, you know Katie thinks that we know who Oliver likes so we could wait and see if the suspense kills her!"

"Yeah, that's good. But what should we do about Oliver?" George questioned.

"Oh yeah. Ok scratch that." Alicia answered glumly.

"Wait guys, I have a good plan!" Fred exclaimed after the group had spent a few more minutes thinking of what they should do about this whole mess.

"Shoot!"

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to Katie in the morning and say that Oliver really likes her and stuff and either you or you," Fred pointed to Angelina and Alicia "should go talk to Oliver and say that he should ask Katie out because she really likes him."

"Yeah! That just might work. But I should talk because I'm better at this stuff than Alicia." responded Angelina. Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but how come I am not talking to Katie? I'm a smooth talker!" George protested.

"True, but I'm smoother." said Fred, trying not to brag too much. "Ok, we better go get some shut-eye. We have a busy day tomorrow." Fred winked at Angelina.

"Good idea. But in the morning before breakfast you should probably talk to Oliver and say you're gonna talk to Katie, so he won't get suspicious or jealous. Angelina will do the same for Katie." Alica advised.

"It's good to have you Alicia. Without you our plans wouldn't be error-proof. Thank you!" George said dramatically, as he bowed lowly down to Alicia's feet.

"Good night, see you two in the morning." With that the four of them quickly, but quietly went up to their dorms to embark on an incredible journey known as dreams.

* * *

**Oliver's POV:**

"Olliekins!" sang a voice that rang throughout the room. _Ugh, that can only be one person, or two. Fred and George._

I slowly opened my eyes and saw two flaming red heads in front of me. It took a little while for my eyes to focus and I saw that I was indeed correct. Fred and George were in my dorm, dressed and ready to tackle the day.

"Olive! It's time to wake up!" _Olive? Since when do they call me Olive? Anyways, I don't like it!_

"Why are you in my dorm?" _In other words, leave please!_

"To wake you up sunshine!" exclaimed George as he threw me my robes.

"Hurry up and meet us in the common room in ten, pronto!" Fred commanded, now taking the role of an army officer.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted sleepily.

I took a shower and got dressed quickly, wondering what they had in store for me in the common room. I dragged my feet down the stairs and stopped right in front of the two twin trouble makers of Hogwarts.

"You're late." barked Fred as he was pointing to an invisible watch on his wrist.

"Whatever. It's only by a couple minutes." I argued.

"Ok, so I suppose we could let this slip one time. But anymore and it's detention!" warned Fred. _He's quite a character. He's not serious is he?_

"Follow us to the Great Hall will you?" said George and they led the way out of the common room, completely forgetting about the detention episode. _That's what I call a short attention span._

"So what's your view on Katie?" asked Fred once we were halfway there already. _Whoa, that sure was out of the blue!_

"Well, she's a really nice friend." I answered. _Ok, so maybe a little more than a friend. But what they don't know won't hurt them._

"You mean, more than a friend." corrected George. _Ok that's creepy, how did they know that! Can they read my mind?_

"Maybe..." I muttered.

"What? What did you say?" asked Fred, cupping his ear with one hand and leaning closer to me.

"Maybe." I said a bit louder.

"Maybe what? I didn't quite catch that." repeated George. _Ok, I know they heard me that time! _He too was folling the same gesture as Fred, cupping his ear with one hand and leaning even closer toward me.

"Maybe I like Katie Bell as more than a friend!" I practically shouted right in their ears. _Ok, so maybe I shouldn't have said it that loud. We are right in front of the Great Hall! I hope it's sound proof!_

Fred just smirked and opened the large oak doors to the Great Hall while George was massaging his ears as if an eardrum had just popped. I looked around the hall and nobody was looking at me weirdly, so I figured it must have been sound proof after all. I heaved a huge sigh of relief. _Thank Merlin! I don't want my secret getting out to the whole school when I can't even tell the person that matters the most!

* * *

_

**Katie's POV:**

I woke up unexpectedly early the next morning. I didn't need to actually start getting ready for classes yet, so instead I just went down into the Common Room and sat down on the large, comfy couch. I started staring into the fire, which had now simmered down into a plie of glowing embers. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault that Oliver was stuck up in his room. Well, actually it kind of was my fault. But I just felt so awful. _Maybe I should just go tell Oliver the truth. 'Oliver I lied. It's you who I like. I just want to be with you and only you.' _I longed to just say that to him but couldn't. How would he react?

The creaking of the stairs interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and saw Angelina slowly descending the stairs and take a seat in the armchair on my left.

"Katie, what's on your mind?" Angelina questioned. _Yeah, like I really want to tell you._

"Nothing." Katie lied.

"Yes there is something. Or else you wouldn't be sitting here." Angelina retorted back smartly. _No, don't give into one of her mind spells! Do not tell her anything!_

"Ok fine. You caught me."_ Too late. Great, now she'll probably actually tell Oliver. Wait, is that good or bad? Hmm...maybe this won't be a problem at all!_

"Come on, spit it out Katie." _Hold on woman! Just let me recall the facts in my own mind first. Man alive!_

"Ok, ok. Well yesterday, you know when Oliver was walking me to History of Magic, he asked me who I liked. I said Cedric Diggory-" _Why am I telling her this?_

"But you really like Oliver." Angelina interrupted. _Merlin, how does she know this stuff!_

"Yeah and- wait, how did you know?" I questioned.

"I have my sources. Ok anyway, on with the story." _Am I really that obvious? Reminder: Don't flirt with Oliver so much, it attracts unwanted attention._

"That's pretty much it. I told him I liked Cedric and I haven't seen him since. I feel really bad about it too." _There are you happy now?_

"Well worry no more! I'll go talk to him later and see what's up." Angelina said.

"Ok thanks Ange!" I said as I got up to hug my best friend. We skipped up to the girls' dorm together. _I am turning more and more girly! First I squeal and then I skip? What is wrong with me!_

We descended down the stairs to the Great Hall, only after finally getting Alicia to wake up, and took a seat and the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Just as I expected, I saw Oliver, accompanied by Fred and George, make his way down the aisle to sit at the Gryffindor table. _Good, Fred and George must have convinced him that it's silly to lock yourself in your room all day. Or wait...maybe he was just hungry. Ugh!

* * *

_

**Oliver's POV:**

I walked down the aisle to our table and sat down kind of close to Katie, but not within hearing range. So I guess that's not close to her, but it was definately as close as I wanted to get. I piled my plate with eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, sausages, toast and much more._ Hey, what do you expect? I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and I'm a growing boy...er...man!_

"So, you gonna talk to her?" Fred asked, with that Come-On-I'm-Waiting tone of voice.

"What? No!" _Are you kidding me? She told me who she liked, I was disappointed, and I ran away and hid in my room like a...a...a GIRL! Do you know how humiliated I am? I mean come on, what kind of boy, I mean man, does that!_

"Aww...come on Olliekins!" George pleaded. _Ugh! These twins are really getting on my nerves now! Must they always use 'Olliekins'! Even though my mother used to call me that, she doesn't anymore! Sheesh! But at least it isn't as bad as Olive!_

"Fine...I will at lunch, but only if you guys would stop pestering me!" _What in the name of Godric Gryffindor did I get myself into! I know, maybe I'll eat lunch early, or maybe they'll forget. Oh what's the use! I know they'll remember so I should start thinking of what to say already._

"Oliver? Can I talk to you?" asked a voice from behind me. I was hoping and hoping that it wasn't Katie and was relieved to find Angelina when I turned around.

"Yeah sure." I responded quietly. _Merlin, I hope she doesn't chew me out for running off and leaving Katie!_

We slowly made our way to our classrooms and started a casual conversation, but I knew that's not what she wanted to talk about.

"Oliver, Katie really likes you." Angelina blurted out. She then quickly covered her mouth like a first year who just told one of the hugest secrets ever.

"No, she said-"

"I know, she _said _she likes Cedric." Angelina started to explain, "but she really doesn't. She likes you. She just didn't tell you because she thought that you still liked Jenny Kromack. Oh, and don't try to hide it, because I already know you like Katie too." She was talking to me like I was some major sixth year gossiper, which I most certainly am not.

"Ok, but that still doesn't make any sense." _Ok, I know I sound really dumb now, but what am I supposed to say? 'Ok I'll ask her out at lunch!' I don't think so. For all I know Angelina could just be saying this to get us together._

"Oliver! How dull can you get?" She said, sounding quite annoyed. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Umm...not really, no." _Sorry, but I'm not a girl, I don't deal with relationships very well._

"You should ask her out!" _Score! I knew she wanted me to ask Katie out! Maybe I am good with relationships after all. Wait...ask Katie out! Good Merlin!

* * *

_

**Katie's POV:**

I was glad that Oliver didn't sit very close to me. It would be quite uncomfortable and that wouldn't make matters any better. I saw Angelina get up, wink at me, and then went to approach Oliver. _Oh no! Not now! Why is she doing that now? I wanted her to do it later. Now she'll probably accidentally make him lock himself in his room again, wonderful! Just what I need._

I kept talking to Alicia and acted like I knew nothing about what Angelina was up to. After finishing the last bite of my toast I stood up, ready to leave. I expected Alicia to follow me, but she didn't.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked when she just continued on eating her eggs and hashbrowns.

"No, I'm just going to stay here for a bit longer. I'm really hungry this morning for some reason." she answered me.

I left in a hurry, I was quite annoyed with her._ I mean Merlin, can she just stop eating to spare enough time for me? _And to make matters even worse Fred came waltzing right up to me. _What is he going to do this time? Turn my hair orange?_

"Hey, Katie, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. I looked at him suspiciously, half expecting him to lead me into one of his pranks. But I found myself following him anyways.

"Ok."

It seemed as if he was just walking me to our next class and talking about nothing really._ What is the point of this? _

"Ok, enough of my babbling. What I really wanted to talk to you about was Oliver." _Oh man, I knew it would come to this._

"Listen, I really didn't mea-"

"Katie, Oliver really likes you and when you said you liked Cedric he was crushed. I know you didn't mean to but he really likes you and I know you really like him too." Fred interrupted. _How does he know that? Angelina! _

"No he likes Jenny Kromack!" I protested, even though I half expected Fred to say I was wrong.

"Now that is where you are wrong, my dear. Oliver just said that because he didn't want you to know about his 'crush'." Fred explained. _I so knew he was over her! _

"Great! But what do you want me to do about it?" I asked, kind of snappily. _Ok, I didn't mean to be so snappy but really, what did he want me to do about it?_

"Well, just sit tight and wait. Oliver will come to his senses soon and he'll ask you out. Now what I want you to do is say yes! Which of course you will, right?" _No, I only like Oliver a lot! So I'm going to say no..._

"Of course!" _So now I just wait? Oh great, with Oliver you never know how long that will be._

**Ok again I am sooo sorry it took so long! But I really hoped you enjoyed it. And just to let you know, I'm not sure if Cedric is still alive or not, but in my fic he is. I just thought about that and I just wanted to let you know. CEDRIC IS ALIVE IN THIS FIC! Ok so thanks again for reading! I will love you forever if you review!**


	4. Today's the Day

**Again I'm sorry for the slow update but just hang in there please! YAY! HBP is out finally! I haven't read it yet so I can't spoil anything...my dad takes forever to read! Ok anyways, I don't have much else to say but please review for me if you could. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Today's the day!**

**Oliver's POV**

Lunch was coming up way too quickly for me. I was starting to get nervous about asking Katie out. Do you know what goes through a guy's mind at a time like this! But then I started thinking to myself that Angelina said Katie liked me and Angelina's like her best friend. Unless she was just saying that. Merlin, now their just messing with my head!

I walked out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and proceeded to Histroy of Magic, my last class before lunch. I would have to do some major thinking now, but it won't be too hard with Professor Binns babbling on and on. You can practically get up and leave and he still won't notice.

I took a chair near the window and just sat there. No ideas were coming! Where's Fred and George when you need them! Just as I thought that a bunch of words appeared on my parchment that I was supposed to be taking notes with.

Fred: _Hey Oliver this is Fred. We invented a new way to "take notes". Just start writing and me and George will be able to see it on our papers._

Oliver: _Good Merlin! I was just thinking about you guys!_

George: _Uhh...Oliver I thought you liked Katie._

Oliver: _Eww...I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I don't know how to ask Katie out and I was thinking that you guys could help me._

Fred: _Oooh! You have come to the right guys then!_

George: _We knew you weren't man enough to handle this all by yourself._

Oliver: _What! I can too do it by myself!_

Fred: _Then why don't you?_

Oliver: _Because you guys are better at this kind of stuff. But still, I can do it by myself._

George: _Well Fred, what do you think? Should we help him?_

Fred: _Hmmm..._

Oliver: _You better or else I'm gonna kick you off the team!_

Fred and George: _YES SIR!_

George: _Ok, Oliver. So here's what you have to do..._

**Katie's POV**

I was getting kind of excited about lunch but still nervous at the same time. I was really hoping that he would ask me out then. I mean, this is _the _Oliver Wood we're talking about. I already knew I was going to say yes, but still. I just really hope that he doesn't get my hopes up for lunch and then wait like a month later to ask me out. And sure it would be cool to go out with him but what if we get in a fight or something and nothing is ever the same again. Oliver and I are great friends right now and I have no idea what I would do if I lost that. Ok maybe I should just stop worrying about it, maybe I would be even better if I went out with him. Yeah, just keep thinking that.

"Helloooo?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, coming out of my "Oliver phase" as Alicia calls it.

"Guess what time it is!" Alicia squealed. _Are they really going to make me do this?_

"Time for lunch!" Angelina answered for me when I didn't say anything. _Ok, it's now or never. Wait a minute, how do they know Oliver's going to ask me out maybe. Are they planning something?_

The three of us walked up to the Great Hall, after just finishing Potions. I was kind of glad to see the three boys already there. Maybe I'll get lucky and will sit by Fred and George. Angelina and Alicia quickly dashed my hopes as they sat down and I stuck sitting by none other than Oliver. This was going to be a long and akward meal.

As soon as I sat down Oliver greeted me and seemed to be acting like his old usual self, like nothing ever happened in the past couple of days. It was actually kind of nice because we had a pretty good conversation going and I was starting to rethink this whole dating thing. I mean, I really really didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I really really did like Oliver.

I think this must have been one of the best conversations we have ever had in a long time. It was just me and him. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia weren't even talking to us. But sadly, I had to leave early if I wanted to make it to Divination in time because it was so far away.

My hopes once again flew up as Oliver asked if he could walk me to my class. Of course I said he could and we once again engaged in a nice conversation, although this one didn't come quite as easily as the other one.

"Yeah, so what class do you have next?" Oliver asked me.

"Divination. What fun!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure I knew where I was going?" _Ok?_

"Yeah that might help a little." _This is going nowhere. Oh boy!_

There was kind of a long pause and it was kind of weird.

"So, Katie, I was wondering..." _Haha! Is this it? I hope so!_

"...would you like to come with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend?" _Ok should I follow my heart or my mind? Oh Merlin!_

"Yes, I'd love to!" _I guess that would be my heart speaking! And I think I'm glad I chose that._

"Great! So I'll just wait for you in the Common Room then, ok?" _What should I wear!_

"Oh, uh, alright. Sounds good!" _I am such an idiot! PAY ATTENTION KATIE!_

"Ok, have fun in Divination!" _Good Merlin Oliver just winked at me! I am so telling Angelina and Alicia!_

"Yeah, I will." Oliver gave me a weird look, chuckled, and just walked off since we were already at the Divination ladder.

I was still in my "Oliver phase" so when Angelina and Alicia bombarded me with questions I had barely noticed. After I got out of my daze I told the two of them the whole thing starting with our conversation at lunch. It's going to take a while for me to get this out of my head.

"I really hope I made the right decision though." I told my two best friends as we descended down the ladder and walked on to our next class. I was really worried about this for some reason.

"Katie! Duh you did! It's so obvious that you two really like each other. Practically the whole school can tell." Angelina reassured me.

"I know we like each other now. But what about later? I want things to still be the same with us. Like if we break up I still want to be friends and I don't really want that to change."

"Yeah, but that's the tough thing about dating. It's just a chance you have to take." Alicia told me.

"Ok, I'll just try to think about positive things for now."

"Atta girl!" Alicia patted me on the back and we walked into the classroom preparing for another lesson.

**Oliver's POV:**

After all the classes were finished for the day I went back to the Common Room hoping to catch up with Fred or George. I walked up the spiral staircase to the boys' dormitories and knocked on the twins' door. No answer. I quickly went to my room to put away my books and my bag and then went back down to the Common Room. I looked around the room but didn't see anyone until I heard a faint whispering. I turned around and sure enough there was Fred and George most likely trying to sell their latest experiments to one of the first years.

"Ok everyone the store is now closed!" announced George as he spotted me walking over.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Fred as soon as the last firs year left.

"Good! She accepted and now we have a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend!" I exlcaimed. _Ha! This will be the best Hogsmeade trip of my life!_

"Way to go Olliekins!" George cheered. _It's not that big of an accomplishment is it? What am I saying! Hell yeah, it's a huge accomplishment!_

"Yeah but I didn't use any of the romantic stuff you guys told me. I kind of blanked out. I mean, when I'm around her I just forget everything and I go crazy! It's the best feeling when I'm with her!" Oliver tried to explain.

"Oh thanks alot loverboy! So we wasted all our advice and good ideas on you for no reason!" Fred said.

"Yeah, those are ideas that we will never get back! Thanks alot!" said George in a mock hurt voice.

I just laughed at them. What did I care? I finally got Katie Bell!

"Hey do you guys wanns go down to the Quidditch pitch and practice with me for a bit?"

"Sure, I we must."

"Ok, I'll go get the broomsticks quick." And with that I dashed up the stairs and we were quickly on our way with thoughts of Katie still floating around inside my head.

**Katie's POV:**

After I finished all of my homework and came up to the dormitory to go to bed I started thinking of Oliver again. Well actually I never really stopped thinking of him but this is when I was really thinking of him. Anyways, I started searching my trunk for things to wear on our first date! Hey, I girl's gotta be prepared for this sort of stuff. When I was looking through my stuff I came across and old leather book. The strap was beginning to fade and the pages were turning yellow. I opened it up and it _Katie's Diary: No boys allowed! _I looked through the pages and was quite surprised to find no writing inside. I must have forgotten about it. i quickly found a quill and some ink and began scribbling down my fantastic day.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today's the day that Oliver Wood asked me out! Of course I said yes! We're going to Hogsmeade together which is like a month away and I'm already fretting over what to wear and how to do my hair. Hey! That rhymed! Anyways, I just have to write my feelings down, but the thing is that I'm not sure how I feel about this. I mean, yeah I'm excited he finally asked me out, but still. A part of me just wants to be friends, but the other part wants to be more than friends. So I'm gonna try this dating thing out and see if it works for me. I really hope it does because I do like him alot. And this might sound stupid but I want him to kiss me in the rain! That is my dream kiss. We would have a picnic or something on a beautiful hill watching the sunset and then it would start raining and i would get up and twirl around then he would follow me and kiss me! Aww...I can just picture it now! And I want him to comfort me when I'm sad and just hold me and we can talk until the wee hours of the morning. I really hope me and Oliver are like that! Good Merlin I've been thinking about this longer than I thought! It's already midnight and tomorrow's another day of school. I better get to bed now! G' night!_

_Katie

* * *

_

**Hey this wasn't really the best chapter but I hope you still like it! Please review! Thanks. **

**luckichrm**


End file.
